You Raise Me Up
by iwishforapinkpony
Summary: Arthur thinks that Alfred doesn't realize all of the things he went through to help America grow, but he does. I suck at summary, T for implied sex. USXUK AlfredXArthur


_This happened when watching this: h ttp: /w utube.c om/watch?v =dZS a0R X2 ZYM&fea ture=rela ted ßtake out spaces. BEWARE! This is my first USXUK fanfic, so if it's a little rocky, I apologize. Human names used, and critiques are very much welcomed!_

_I support intelligent conversation. Think before you type!_

* * *

The only word to describe the world conference was hectic. Words, chairs, and other unidentified flying objects were being flung across the room, zooming past Arthur's head as he tried to focus on not strangling his once beloved colony.

"And I totally think that if we just made this HUGE robot that could fly and shoot lasers we'd be set forever!" Alfred was babbling happily.

"And just who would pilot this thing?" Arthur asked weakly, knowing the answer before the question left his lips.

"Me, of course!" the nation cried with a huge, goofy grin.

Arthur said nothing, only rolled his eyes before turning to his cup of Earl Grey tea and taking a sip.

"Why do you always drink that stuff?" Alfred's brows furrowed, "It's so nasty."

"Not this again," Arthur grumbled, getting increasingly more irritated.

"I mean, coffee is so much better! And…"

With that, Alfred was off like a rocket, launching into another hero speech. How many had Arthur sat through this meeting alone? Too many to count. And now here was another one, about how great America was now, how amazing a hero he was. Did he ever stop to think about who had made him so great? No. Did he ever stop to thank the nation that had raised him, supported him, and kept him out of France's clutches? No! Did he ever stop, and for once in his life, realize that someone else wanted to hear something that didn't have to do with how strong his little colony had become without him? NO!

"Will you SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Arthur yelled.

America stopped dead, mouth hanging open.

"Do you ever, _ever,_ think that I don't want to hear about how wonderful you think you are, you stupid git? Have you ever thought that maybe I don't like to hear that the colony I RAISED, doesn't give a bloody damn about all the things I went through to make sure he was safe, so that he didn't have to deal with any sort of world problems until he decided to _fight_ me? Do you ever think? I don't think so!" Arthur shouted, his voice getting louder and louder.

The entire world conference had stopped, and was watching the angry nation with bated breath.

Arthur cast a searing glance around the meeting room, and, huffing angrily, stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Alfred's shoulder's slumped, looking mournfully at the door.

The silence in the room was choking. Ludwig broke it first.

"I believe now would be the proper time to take a break, at least until Arthur calms down," he said, casting a glance at Alfred, who probably needed the break more than anyone else.

One by one, the other nations stood up and left the room, but Alfred stayed put, head down, shoulders slumped.

"Arthur…" he whispered, as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Arthur leaned his head back against the wall. He hadn't gotten far away from the conference room, just enough to give him some space from his...problem.

"Stupid, ungrateful, unthinking git…" he muttered.

"Ve~, Ludwig, do you think Alfred's gonna be alright?"

Arthur could hear Feliciano from around the corner. Of course they thought about Alfred before they thought about him. Alfred was happy -giddy, one could say- and although his ideas were stupid and inane, he made the nations smile. But oh no, Arthur was the sourpuss who couldn't have any fun.

He scowled at the thought.

"I hope that both of them will be," Ludwig replied gravely, shaking Arthur out of his mental rant.

"But Alfred's crying, Ludwig! Alfred never cries!" the little Italian insisted.

Alfred was crying?

"Stupid git's probably trying to get more attention," Arthur mumbled.

But the seed of doubt had been planted.

Before he realized what had happened, Arthur was standing in front of the meeting room's door, hand on the doorknob.

With a sigh, Arthur pushed the door open, ready to see Alfred with that triumphant grin he loved- no, he didn't love it- about to say 'I knew you'd feel guilty.'

But to his surprise, Alfred wasn't at his usual spot at the table. He was standing by a window, facing the outside and…singing.

"_When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary,_

_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be._

_When I am still, and waiting, in the silence,_

_Until you come, and sit a while with me."_

Arthur's eyebrows raised as the memory flashed through his head.

_A small boy, who couldn't have been older than five, sitting in the grass, playing with a bunny._

"_I took some time out of my busy schedule to sea you, so you'd better be grateful!"_

_The boy smiled._

"_You came to see me? Awesome!"_

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up to more than I can be."_

Alfred sighed.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

"Apology accepted."

Alfred whirled around.

"Artie!" he cried, flinging his arms around the smaller nation.

"I'm so sorry! I do think about you, I promise, and I'm really glad that you helped me, and you're-"

Arthur put a finger to the babbling boy's lips.

"I believe you just sang out everything a few minutes ago," he said with a wry smirk.

Alfred's face turned a shade of red that would put Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"Don't tell anyone I did that," Alfred mumbled against Arthur's finger.

Arthur pretended to look contemplative.

"Maybe…"

The younger nation's face paled.

"Please, Arthur! I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

"Anything?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

His former colony nodded solemnly. Arthur beckoned for him to lean forward. Alfred did so, not expecting what was about to happen.

Their lips met.

Alfred didn't know what to do. This was Arthur! Arthur, who had raised him since he was small! But he wasn't little anymore…and this felt right. He slowly raised his hand to rest on Arthur's cheek.

Arthur slipped his arm's around his beloved colony's neck, pulling him closer.

A hand slipped up the hem of Arthur's shirt, making him moan.

A tongue came next, fighting for dominance.

The two managed to maneuver themselves over to the meeting table.

Arthur's back met the polished wood surface.

Alfred leaned in closer, pressing his torso against Arthur.

"I believe we are interrupting something, da?"

The two sprang apart, and Alfred began to babble excuses to the rest of the world conference, while Arthur flushed a brilliant crimson and tried to straighten his clothes.

"Perhaps we should not end break so soon?" Ivan continued, smiling innocently.

"Ve~! Arthur and Alfred made up!" Feliciano cried happily.

"And made _out_," Francis purred.

"Oh sod off, frog," Arthur snapped.

Francis faked offense.

"Why Angleterre! You are so cruel to poor little moi!"

"Yes, Francis, we know," Ludwig cut in, exasperated, "Let's continue the meeting, shall we?"

"But Ludwig!" Francis replied, "Arthur and Alfred have something they'd much rather continue, and who are we to deny them that?"

With that, he gave the two a sly wink before leaving the room.

Ludwig shrugged, and sighing, left the room as well, with a confused Feliciano following.

"What do they want to do, Ludwig?"

It wasn't long before the room was empty, save for the two who had recently been exchanging saliva.

"I hate to say this," Arthur said slowly, "but Francis may have had a point."

Alfred grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Did you mean it?" Arthur whispered, tired and sore.

"Mean what?" Alfred replied, equally spent.

"When you sang that song, did you mean it?"

Alfred turned red for the umpteenth time today.

"Did you?" Arthur pressed.

"Yeah," Alfred mumbled into a pillow.

"Then sing it again."

"What?"

"I want to hear you sing it again." Arthur put his arms around his lover's torso.

Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur's forehead before he began.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas._

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up,_

_To more than I can be."_

* * *

_There! How did ya'll like it? Critiques are very, very, very welcomed!_


End file.
